Transportation systems are known in which two cars are operated in shuttle operation between two end positions and potentially have a middle station at the place at which they meet. These known transportation systems are in general operated from cableways or suspension cableways as well as on mountain railways. Such a known system is the type of ATP 383.783, whose disadvantage resides in the motion coupling of the opposite car and the relative incapacity for adaptation to the required frequency.
In order to create greater latitudes, continuous cableways with cars capable of being coupled were developed wherein the traffic took place between two end positions. If several stations were required, several rails were connected one behind the other such that transfer could take place in the intermediate station or the entire path could be driven by one car via change-over paths. This system is disadvantageous because of the necessity for a station at the end positions and the power driving of each section of its own, even though they could be placed together in a common intermediate station and the large requirement for personnel because of it.
Further, rail-bound transportation systems in city transportation are known which, however, due to the street traffic are susceptible to interferences and in the case of being disposed in a second traffic level are implemented as subway trains or express railway systems. Such transportation means, however, are only usable with high passenger frequency. However, such a solution is not practical in relatively small cities, which also have traffic problems which must be solved not only in an environmentally friendly way but also in a manner keeping with the traffic conditions.